January Caliph
by JongInyah D.OLLai
Summary: KAISOO UPATE! Kita baru saja bertemu! tak mungkin ada cinta diantara Kita! (D.O.) Cinta itu bisa jatuh kapan saja, dimana saja dan pada siapa saja Hyung (KAI)


**Title : January Caliph**

**Author : JongInyah  
**

**Cast : KaiSoo + KrisTao + HunHan**

**Genre : Komedi. Romance. (ga tau ahh)**

**Warning : Typo itu seperti Hantu !ada dimana mana **

"SEMUANYA CEPAT BERBARIS YANG RAPIIIIII!" Teriak Namja berperawakan tinggi diatas rata-rata. Dia tengah mengatur barisan diacara Ospen kepada adik-adik kelasnya. Dialah WuYiFan yang akrab dipanggil Kris. Dia adalah ketua keamanan dalam Osis

"CEPAT CEPAT CEPAAAAAAAAT" teriak Namja manis bermata panda yang juga bertugas sama seperti Kris. Semua murid baru pun bergegas baris karna takut dengan Sunbae yang galak

" Five! For! Three!" teriak Ketua Osis bernamakan Suho dengan nada mengacam

"YANG TERLAMBAT! AKAN KENA HUKUM!" Ancam wakil ketua osis bernama Lay

.

.

"Hossh hossh" terlihat Namja mungil bermata bulat nan besar tengah berlari karna dia telah terlambat dihari pertamanya sekolah. Dia terlambat sekolah karena musibah menimpanya. Baju nya kotor dibanjiri air bekas hujan yang sudah bercampur tanah ketika dia sedang berada ditengah perjalanan menuju sekolah barunya- SMAN XOXO. alhasil~ dia harus berlari kembali kerumahnya untuk mengganti bajunya yang kotor

.

.

Terlihat Namja tampan berkulit Tan bermobil hitam. Mobilnya mewah berwarna gelap dan semua kaca mobil itu tertutup rapat. Sehingga tak ada orang yang bisa melihat sang pengemudi tampan yang tengah mengupil dengan tangan kirinya. Dan tangan kanannya menyetir mobil. Saking nyamannya ngupil, namja Tampan itu tak sadar bahwa dia menabrak jalan rusak yang diatas nya ada genangan air hujan, sehingga membuat Namja mungil bermata besar itu dibanjiri karna tempiasnya air itu

"yuhhuuu! Sekolah baruuu!" teriak Namja itu kesenangan dalam mobil. Dia sedikit melirik pantulan wajah nya didepan cermin. /deg!/ Namja Tan itu kageet melihat seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan hari ini! Dia lupa memakai perabotan Ospen ! sehingga membuatnya memutar balik mobilnya untuk kerumah mengambil peralatan Ospen _._

.

.

"Hosh hosh hosh" Terlihat Namja Mungil bermata besar tengah berlari memasuki Wilayah sekolah yang dipenuhi dengan murid-murid baru yang tengah diatur, dibentak oleh Sunbae galak a.k.a Osis. Namja mungil bernama Dio itu mempercepat larinya, dia sagat takut jika sampai ketahuan terlambat datang

"HEI! KAU NAMJA BERMATA BELO! KESINI!" Bentak Sunbae yang menjabat sebagai ketua keamanan dalam Osis-Kris. Dio pun hanya menurut, berjalan sambil menunduk takut saat diteriaki Sunbae berwajah galak

"KAU TERLAMBAT 10 MENIT 17 DETIK! KAU DIHUKUM!" Teriak Kris Sunbae

.

.

"Hosh hosh! Aissh! Sial sekali aku!" keluh Namja berkulit Tan yang tengah berlari menuju kerumunan dimana ada banyak murid baru bersusun rapi dalam barisan dengan perabotan Ospen berbagai macam Anehnya

"TIDAK USAH LARI KESITU! LARI KESINI!" Teriak seorang Sunbae manis bermata panda yang menjabat sebagai wakilnya Kris- Wakil Keamanan _._

Namja Tan itu memutar bola matanya kesal lalu berjalan malas menuju Osis Bermata panda

"Siapa namamu!" tanya Tao dengan nada sedinin mungkin

"Kim Jongin, biasa disapa Kai" Jawab Kai malas

"kau terlambat 12 menit 10 detik!" ujar Tao menatap Kai tajam

"Yeah~ I know i knoow~" ujar Kai Santai

"DASAR TIDAK SOPAN! HUKUMAN MU AKAN DI TAMBAH KARNA KAU TERLAMBAT DAN SUDAH TIDAK SOPAN PADA SUNBAENYA SENDIRI!"

.

.

.

Wajah mulus Dio kini berubah karena ada banyak Eyeliner bercoretan diwajah manisnya. Tentu saja itu adalah hukuman yang diberi oleh Kris Sunbae. Tapi Dio bersyukur! Dia lebih baik dicoret pakai Eyeliner daripada disuruh lari 7 kali mengelilingi sekolah

Dilain tempat. Terlihat Kai yang tengah menjalani hukuman dengan wajah yang tak kalah penuh dengan coretan Eyeliner dari TaoSunbae. Dia tengah berlari mencari seseorang demi menjalani tambahan hukuman dari Tao karna Kai telah tidak sopan padanya. Kai disuruh Tao untuk mencari pasangan yang sama bulan lahir nya.

"Aigooo! Aku kena sial dihari pertama sekolah kuuuu! Bisa-bisanya aku terlambaaaaaaaaat! Aaarrkh sial! Ada banyak orang disini! Terlalu sulit mencarinyaaaa! Dasar Sunbae aneh! Dasar Sunbae menyebalkan" keluh Kai yang kini yang badannya terhimpit-himpit karna dikerumuli banyak siswa baru disitu

"January January January!" ucap Kai harap-harap cemas berusaha mencari Identitas Siswa yang terpampang di Kalung bermatakan kardus(?) dimana dikardus itu lah tertulis Identitas singkat semua Siswa baru yang menjalani Ospen

"Aissh! Kenapa hanya banyak orang lahir di bulan Oktober !?" keluh Kai lagi sambil mengacak ngacak rambutnya Frustasi. Dia tau! Jika dia gagal mencari pasangan yang lahir di January maka hukumannya akan ditambah

Kai menangis karena selama setengah jam berpanas-panasan lari kesana kemari mencari siswa yang lahir dibulan January "Hei~! Kenapa kau menangis? Kau sakit?" tanya Sunbae berwajah Angel

"Suho Sunbae! Bisa kah kau beri tahu aku siapa saja siswa yang lahir di January..." rengek Kai manja pada Suho. Kai sudah kelelahan karena sedari tadi tak ada Sunbae yang ingin memberi tahu nya. Tak ada cara lain , akhirnya Kai menangis

"Aish! Aku sangat kasihan padamu! Baiklah! Cari saja Siswa yang bernama Do Kyung Soo! Sudah! Aku sibuk! Kau harus mencarinya sendiri!" ucap Suho langsung meninggalkan Kai yang kembali menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kai memandang punggung Suho dengan pandangan marah. Kai merasa dipermainkan

Zoom in punggung Suho

Zoom bibir Mata elang Kris

Zoom mata panda Tao

Zoom Birth 12 January 1992

"MWO!?" Kaget Kai langsung berlari secepat Chettah mengejar mangsa saat melihat kardus Identitas milik Namja manis bermata besar -Dio-

Kai langsung menghambur memeluk Namja manis itu karna saking senangnya

"Gyaaa! Akhirinya I To Find yoooou!" teriak Kai kesenangan setelah melepaskan pelukan pada Namja manis yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan marah 'Kurang ajar!' batin Dio

"Aigoo~ kau lebih tua dari ku! Ya! Hyung! Izinkan aku berfoto-foto dengan mu untuk menjalani hukumaaaann! jebaaaal" mohon Kai sambil mengusap-usap pipi Dio yang penuh Dengan coretan Eyeliner. Biar penampilan Dio tidak buruk saat berfoto dengannya. Tapi Dio berfikiran lain

"Aiish! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh!? Kurang Ajar!" bentak Dio kesal menepis kedua Tangan Kai dari wajahnya tak lupa menghadiahi Injakan kaki ke kaki Kai(?)

"Aissh! Aw!" pekik Kai kesakitan memegangi sebelah kaki nya yang di injak Dio. Tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan , Kai pun mengejar nya, menarik tangan Dio. Dio yangsedang kesal kehilangan keseimbangan karena Kai menarikanya. /BRUK!/ Dio terjatuh menindih Kai

Dio terjatuh menindih tubuh Kai

Bibir Dio jatuh menindih Bibir Kai

Dio terdiam Kaget

Semua diam

Heniing~

Nyamuk saja berhenti terbang

Author mendadak Alim (?)

Kai terdiam mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan

Kris Dan Tao udah geregetan liat KaiSoo tindih-tindihan

Geregetan ingin berteriak. . .

"HUKUMAN KALIAN KAMI TAMBAH!" bentak Kris dan Tao. /BRUK/ Dio mendorong tubuh Kai sampai terjatuh. Dio mengusap kasar bibir bawahnya. "ssshh!" Dio merintih kesakitan. Bibir nya bawahnya terasa perih, bibirnya berdarah karena menabrak Bibir sekaligus Kai.

"YA! DASAR MANIAAAAAAK!" Teriak Dio

"Bukan waktunya untuk bertengkar! Jalani hukuman kalian karena sudah lancang berciuman di depan kerumunan orang banyak!" ujar Kris dengan tatapan mautnya. Dio bergidik ngeri bin takut! Sedangkan Kai sudah tersenyum Evil membayangkan Hukuman apa yang akan dijalaninya bersama Namja yang errr membuatnyaaa

Jatuh Cinta. . .

Kris Sunbae berbisik-bisik mesra(?) dengan Tao-Tsaah-. Merencanakan hukuman untuk Kai dan Dio

"Karena kalian sama-sama lahir dibulan January! Maka kalian harus berfoto Ulang Tahun dengan sebagus dan seromantis mungkin! Penilaian terserah kepada kami karena kamiselalu benar! OSIS SELALU BENAR! DAN JIKA OSIS MELAKUKAN KESALAHAN! MAKA INGAT-INGAT! OSIS SELALU BENAR! Cepat! Laksanakan!" perintah Tao sambil tersenyum puas bisa mengerjai siswa baru –dasar Sunbae nakal-. Kris Dan Tao pun berjalan menjauh dari Kai dan Kyungsoo, mereka menyuruh seluruh siswa baru untuk Istirahat setengah Jam~ pengecualian bagi Kai dan Dio yang melakukan kesalahan dihari pertama Ospen

"Cihh! Semua ini gara-gara Kau! Kau yang salah kenapa aku yang ikut kena hukuman eoh!? Dasar Yadong!" kesal Dio pada Kai

"Aish! Salah mu juga ! kenapa kau mesti lari tadi eoh? Andai kau tidak lari! Maka aku tak kan menarik mu!" jawab Kai memincingkan sambil menundukan badannya, menyeimbangi tubuh Dio yang menurutnya sangat pendek

"YA! ITU KARNA KAU MEMEGANG WAJAH KU SEEANAKNYA! DASAR KURANG AJAR!" Bentak Dio memincingkan Dagunya, mencoba menyaingi tubuh Kai yang menurutnya sangat Tinggi *Hemmeh

"Cihh! Aku tidak mau tau! Kajja! Kita menjalani hukuman!" ucap Kai sambil menarik Tangan Dio kesuatu tempat tapi Dio menepis tangan Kai lalu berlari ke kamar mandi sekolah. Kai memandang Dio yang berlari menjauhinya. Kai tersenyum sambil memegangi bibirnya.'hhsss!' Kai tersadar! Bibirnya juga berdarah! Kai baru merasakan perih dibibirnya

.

.

"Huhh! Aish aniaaa!" gumam Dio kesal sambil membilas-bilas bibirnya dengan air. Dio memanangi pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Dio kembali teringat saat Bibirnya bertabrakan kasar dengan Bibir Kai. Itu sama saja ciuman! Ciuman pertamanya. Dio menggeleng-geleng kasar bin kesal karena ulah Kai!

"Pabboya! Aish! Kenapa aku harus dihukum bersama Namja idiot sepertinya! Aish! Mengesalkan sekali!" Keluh Dio pada cermin (?)

"Mengeluh didepan cermin tidak akan mengubah keadaan apalagi keputusan Hukuman Kris Sunbae!" ujar Kai yang entah sejak kapan berada disitu

"YA! Selain Yadong! Kau juga suka menguping!" bentak Dio

"salahkan saja dirimu yang nyaring bicara!" jawab Kai Santai lalu tersenyum manis pada Dio yang menatapnya marah

"Lagian kejadian tadi tidak disengaja! Bukan kesalahanku!" ucap Kai lagi yang merasa dimarahi Dio dengan tatapannya (?)

"Hahh! DASAR ORANG GILA!" ujar Dio melongos meninggalkan Kai. "Yaa! Kita harus menjalani hukuman dulu!"

"Ani!" jawab Dio singkat dan mnghilang pergi dari pandangan Kai

.

.

Dio memasuki kelas barunya. Dio masuk kelas Xa! Dia berhasil menduduki peringkat Tes 2 dari 517 siswa. Dio senang bisa masuk di kelas A. Tapi kesenangannya beralih kepada kekesalan saat dia mengetahui Siswa rangking 1 Tes ! Kim Jongin alias si Kai yang sudah menghancurkan mood disekolah. Dio menyadarkan tubuhnya dikursi. Menenangkan fikiran dengan tidur sebentar. Mungkin dengan tidur kekesalannya bisa hilang

Sedangkan Kai baru saja masuk ke kelas Xa setelah sekian kali salah masuk kelas karena kebingungan 'Dia masuk kelas mana?'. Kai bahkan tidak tau dimana letak papan pengunguman rangking. Sehingga otomatis Kai tidak tau dia masuk kelas mana! Merasa lelah melihat Kai mondar-mandir mencari kelas akhirnya Kris Sunbae berbaik hati mengantarkannya kekelas Xa! Kai sempat cengo! 'Bisa-bisanya aku masuk kelas Xa? Memang aku Rangking berapa!?' ucap wajah Kai(?). entah kenapa Kris geregetan melihat wajah Bingung Kai!. 'Bisa-bisanya ada murid pintar bin Pabbo seperti iniiiii!?' teriak Kris Sunbae dalam hati. Karena merasa kesal dengan tingkah Lugu Kai, kris pun hanya diam tanpa memberi tau Rangking Kai. Kris malu sendiri mengakui jika Kai adalah anak pintaar. Mengingat tingkah Kai yang konyol nya berlebihan

.

.

"pssst pssst" bisik semua murid dikelas Xa dengan mata melirik ke arah Kai

"Jadi itu yang namanya Kim Jongin? Gyaaa! Selain pintar ! dia sangat tampan" bisik Namja putih mayat (?) bernama Sehun kepada teman semejanya Luhan

"Aku juga pintar" ujar Luhan Yakin

Kai memilih mengacuhkan HunHan yang sedang berbisik-bisik, karena percuma saja! Kai tidak medengarnya. Kai mengedarkan pandangannya ke pelosok kelas, mencari tempat duduk yang pas untuknya. /JDDDEEEERR!/ apa itu..!? Hati Kai bagai terkena kilat petir saking kaget nya melihat Wajah polos Dio yang sedang tidur bersandar dibangku. Mumpung masih banyak kursi kosong! Akhirnya Kai memilih duduk di depan Dio. Entah kenapa Kai sangat suka berdekat-dekatan dengan Dio. Kai duduk dikursi itu dengan senyum kemenangan ! tersenyum bagaikan bajak laut menemukan harta karun. Tersenyum puas bisa duduk di depan orang yang baru saja menerobos ruang hatinya -eeaaaaa-

Kai menoleh kebelakang. Memandagi seluk beluk wajah Dio yang sudah bersih tanpa ada coretan Eyeliner. Dio semakin terlihat manis_batin Kai

/DEG!/ Kai teringat! HUKUMAN

Kai pun berlari secepat Chettah mengejar Kelinci. Kai berlari ke kantin untuk. . .

"Bibihh! Adahh Kuehh ulang Tahun!?" tanya Kai dengan nafas yang masih tersengal-sengal karena lari

"Tidak ada.." jawab bibi penjual itu seadanya. Kai menghela nafas kesal dan mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya guna mencari makanan yang pas untuk ulnag tahun !/Ping!/ ADA DONAT COKLAT DISITUUUUUU! Zoom to Chocolate

.

.

"Saengil Chukkae Imnida.. saengil chukkae imnidaa! Saengil chukkae KaiSoo Couple. Saengil Chukkaehimnidaaaaaah" Walaupun sedang tidur. Tapi Dio bisa mendengar suara yang menyebalkan itu lagi! SUARA KAI!

/Plipp!/ bunyi kamera milik Kai mengakhiri merekam Video 'Ulang tahun KaiSoo'. Dio berusaha bangun dari tidurnya untuk memarahi Namja yang sudah mengganggu tidurnya. Dio mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu. Samar-samar Dio mencuim aroma Sampo Clear menthol yang ternyata itu adalah bau rambut Kai yang kini tercium karena wajah Dio dan Kai saaaaaaaangat dekat. Dio ingin berteriak. Tapi Dio lebih memilih diam memanfaatkan waktu untuk melihat wajah Kai dari dekat yang terkesan err seksi~. Setelah puas memandangnya barulah . . . "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Dio berteriak sekencang mungkin dan Kai pun menjauhkan tubuhnya. "Aissh! Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini!" ujar Kai sambil menyodorkan Donat coklat yang sengaja ia tumpuk-tumpuk biar mirip Kue Ulang tahun -.-. Dio hanya Speechles melihat tingkah konyol Kai. Tidak ambil pusing Kai menyuap kan Donat itu kemulut Dio

"AAAA!" Dio menurut. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. /JDEEERRR!/ sepasang kekasih? Dio tersadar lalu merebut Donat itu dari tangan Kai "AKU BISA SENDIRI! KAU FIKIR AKU APA EOH!?" Bentak Dio lagi.

"Hmm... kufikir kau adalah jodohku!" jawab Kai enteng bin WaTaDos

"Aiish" dengus Dio kesal tak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Entah karena kesal atau malu? Wajah Dio berubah merah. Kai menyeringai melihatnya. "You are my First and Last and Forever My Love!" ucap Kai sesexy mungkin. Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja. Dio chengo!

"Cihh! Dasar PLAY! Baru kenal sudah mengucap mantra!" ucap Dio sambil memakan Donat Coklat

"Heii~! cinta itu bisa jatuh pada siapa saja Hyyuung! Cinta itu bisa jatuh dimanapun dan kapanpun Beiibbehh~" ucap Kai mengusap sisa bekas coklat dibibir Dio. LANCANGNYA!

"KIM JONGIN! YOU ARE SO PLAY! SO BULSHIT! LUNGAAA! BAKATEMEEEEE!" Teriak Dio pada Kai yang sudah berlari keluar kelas

.

.

.

"KRIIS HYUUUUUNG!" panggil Kai sok akrab dari kejauhan sambil mengangkat Handcam dengan Isyarat 'AKU SUDAH MENDAPATKAN NYAAAA!'

"Ini dia Hyung!" Kai menyerahkan Video nya. Kris pun memanggil Tao untuk menonton dan menilai itu. KrisTao tertawa melihat foto dan Video konyol nya! Dimana Dio setengah tertidur dan Kai menyanyi lagu ulang tahun sambil mengangkat Donat bertingkat! Video itu pun juga merekam Dio yang sudah terbangun sampaii Kai berlari keluar kelas. Entah kenapa KrisTao suka dengan Ulang Tahun Konyol seperti itu! Sehingga hukuman Kai terlepas dengan mudahnya

.

.

Tak terasa sudah 4 hari Ospen! Semua siswa aktif belajar. Kai semakin leluasa melihat Dio tanpa halangan apapun. Jika dia ingin melihat Dio! Kai tinggal menoleh kebelakan lalu merayunya. Namun pernyataan cinta Kai ditolak kasar dari Dio! Tingkah Kai seperti orang berandalan. Banyak guru tidak menyangka bahwa Siswa berandalan seperti Kai ternyata Siswa yang sangat pintar! Tidak jarang dia memenangkan Olimpiade Matematika dengan peringkat yang selalu paling atas! Namun Kai bersikap biasa saja. Kai dikenal semua orang yang boleh dibilang bandel karena selalu ketahuan menggoda Dio saat guru menerangkan pelajaran. Kai dikenal semua orang dengan sifat rendah hatinya( rendah malu jugaaa ). Kai Selalu frontal pada Dio. Membuat Dio enggan berdekatan dengan orang tidak waras seperti Kai. Sekian lama guru bersabar dengan tingkah Kai yang merusuh di sekolah! Seperti datang kesekolah terlambat, membolos di jam terakhir, membuka tiga kancing baju dengan alasan kepanasan. Dan kebandelan lainnya. Sebenar nya para Guru ingin mengeluarkan Kai dari sekolah karena sifat bandel dan kurang ajarnya. Tapi mereka sangat menyayangkan kepintaran milik Kai

Tiga tahun berlalu sangat lama Bagi Kai. Tapi berbeda dengan Dio yang merasa bosan dengan Kehidupannya yang selalu dikejar kejar Kai. Hari-harinya dipenuhi dengan Kai Kai Kai dan Kai! Dio sangat bersyukur dengan adanya malam! Akhirnya Dio bisa tenang SEBENTAR dari Kai. Waktu malam terasa singkat bagi Dio! Karena Siangnya dia sudah di hadang oleh Kai. Wajahnya Kai, rayuan Kai, tertawanya Kai! Tingkah Over Kai! Membuat Dio. . . tidak meyukainya! Dio merasa malu sendiri bisa-bisa nya dikejar orang segila Kai?

Sedangkan Kai merasa waktu sangat lama berjalan, dimana disetiap harinya Kai selalu berusaha mendapatkan Cintanya Dio! Meyakinkan Dio dengan kata-kata cinta yang terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Kai. Waktu malam terasa lama bagi Kai. Dimana Kai tidak Bisa tidur karena merindukan Dio. Dimana Rindu Seorang Kai tak pernah terbalas oleh Dio. Jujur... rindu yang Kai rasakan sangat menyakitkan

.

.

"Aish! Kai berhenti mengejarku!" ucap Dio lesu kelelahan harus setiap waktu bersamanya. Bahkan pergi dan pulang sekolah pun Kai rela berjalan kaki agar bisa bersama Dio

"Aish! Kau sangat menyebalkan! Lebih baik Kau belikan aku Gulaliii! Aku ingin gulali Kaaaaai!" rengek Dio manja pada Kai

"Aish! Jika aku beli kembang gula maka aku akan jauh darimu Hyuung" jawab Kai tak kalah manja

"1 MENIT DARI SEKARANG! JIKA TIDAK! JANGAN HARAP AKU AKAN BICARA PADAMU !" ancam Dio. Da Kai pun hanya bisa pasrah berlari 100 meter membelikan Dio gulali

"Hosh! Hosh... ini dia Hyung!" ucap Kai menyerahkan Gulali Pink pada Dio

"kau terlambat 2 detik! Aku tidak mau ! kau makan saja sendiri!" ujar Dio seenak nya. Semua itu sengaja Dio lakukan agar Kai membenci dan menjauhinya

"Aishh! Hyung ku sangat manis.. ini! AAAA" Kai tetap menyuapi gulali pada Dio. Kai tidak menghiraukan ucapan Dio. Karena Kai percaya

ITU HANYALAH ALASAN DIO AGAR KAI MEMBENCINYA. Dio salah! Kai tidak akan pernah bisa membencinya!. Begitulah setiap harinya Dio memperlakukan Kai dengan culas,memerintah Ini itu pada Kai agar Dio bisa tenang SEBEBTAR dari Kai dan boleh dibilang keterlaluan. Namun Kai tak pernah menyerah mengejar Dio. Kebahagiaan Kai adalah ketika Dia disamping Dio. Perlakuan Dio pada Kai seperti Caliph pada anak buahnya. Yeaah~ Dio adalah Khalifah di hati Kai. Dimana semua arah hati Kai akan patuh dan lurus pada Khalifah nya

.

.

Hari kelulusan tiba. . . seperti biasa Kai selalu mendapat Rangking tertinggi, beda dengan Dio ! rangking nya menurun jadi rangking 7 karena belajar nya terganggu Karena ulah Kai

Dan tibalah saat liburan !

"semuanya sudah hadiiir..?" tanya Baekhyun selaku guru pembina yang tengah berdiri didepan Bus. Memastikan tidak anak muridnya yag tertinggal

"THE PRINCE KAI DISINIII SEONGNONIIEM" teriak Kai ke-pede-an. Semua memandang malas kearah Kai yang nyengir Buaya (?)

"Ne~ semuanya sudah ada di bus Hyuung" ucap Luhan. Dan Baekhyun mengangguk

"MY PRINCESS DIO JUGA ADA DISINIII HYUUUUUNG!" Teriak Kai lagi dan dihadiahi kulit pisang dari semua orang disitu. Baekhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Sedangkan Dio hanya memandang Kai kesal. Semakin kesal!

.

.

Semua telah sampai di hutan Rifulo. Dimana hutan yang indah tertata rapi. Dio berjalan ke arah sungai tak lupa Kai selalu mengikutinya

"Hyyuung! pLeas say to me! nado Saraghae~" rengek Kai merangkul Bahu Kai

"Ani" selaluuuuuu itu jawaban Dio. Merasa gemas dengan tingkah Dio yang terkadang baik dan kebanyakan menyebalkan. /GREBB/ Kai mengecup bibir Dio dengan paksa. Kai menahan kepalaDio agar Dio tidak menghindar. Kai berusaha melumat bibbir Dio selembut mungkin. Menyalurkan perasaan Kai pada Dio. Dio terdiam sesaat. Jujur dia menikmati perlakuan lembut yang diberikan Kai. Jujur Dio merasa nyaman. Dio merasa tenang entah karena apa.. namun Dio menepis fikiran konyolnya pada Kai. Dio berusaha mendorong tubuh Kai namun gagal. Dio pun mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya /Bruk/ Dio berhasil mendorong tubuh Kai, namun malah Dio yang termundur karena ulahnya sendiri. /BYuur/ Dio jatuh kesungai. Dio bisa berenang, namun arus deras sungai membuatnya terbawa arus. Kai kaget! Dan langsung membuka Bajunya dan menceburkan diri menyelamatkakn Dio yang sudah tak sadarkan diri karena banyaknya air masuk memasuki pernafasannya. Ditambah dinginnya sungai dan deras arus sungai yang membuat Dio yang tidak siap berenang. Kai terus berenang mengejar Dio yang terbawa arus. /tap/ Kai mendapatkan tangan Dio "H-Hyung mianhe~" ucap Kai membawa Dio kepelukannya lalu berenang ketepian

Kai menekan-nekan dada Dio agar air nya bisa keluar. /pfffffhh!/ Kai membuat nafas buatan berulang ulang dan air pun keluar dari mulut dan hidung Dio

"Ohokk!" Dio terbatuk mengeluarkan air itu. Sakit menyerang hidung tenggorokannya

"Hyuung~" lega Kai akhirnya Dio selamat. Kai memeluk tubuh mungil Dio yang pingsan karena kedingingan dan lelah. Kai mencium sayang pipi Dio. Lalu beralih membuka baju Dio agar Dia tidak masuk angin. Kai meletakkan tubuh naked Dio diatas tanah. Lalu berlari mengambil tas yang terlempar jauh./Srett!/ Kai membuka tas milik Dio(karena Kai yang selalu membawakan tas milik Dio) mengambil baju kering milik Dio. Kai mengusap-usap tubuh Basah Dio agar kering. Namun Dio terbangun karena merasakan tangan Kai yang meraba tubuhnya

/PLAKK!/ Satu tamparan mendarat dipipi kanan Kai

"k-kai! Sudah ku bilang! Aku tidak suka di kejar! hiks" ucap Dio kesal sambil menutupi tubuh Nakednya dengan baju

"H-hyuung i-ini tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan. Aku hanya. . ." belum sempat Kai menjelaskan lalu Baekhyun dan gerombolan murid datang mendekati Dio yang menangis hebat sekarang

"aigoo! Kau kenapa Dio?" tanya Baekhyun hawatir langsung memeluk Dio. Menenangkan Dio

"Hiks! Kai! Memperkosa ku"

/JDAAAARRR!/ Kai terdiam saat orang yang sangat ia cintai mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kai sangat mencintai Dio! Maka dari itu Kai tidak ingin melakukan 'itu' padanya. semua orang menatap tajam dan marah pada Kai yang mereka fikir Brengsek

"H-hyuung.. a-" Chanyeol mendekat. ./PLAK!/ satu tamparan dari Chanyeol mendarat lagi dipipi Kai. Kai dapat melihat tatapan Dio yang sempat kaget saat Chanyeol menamparnya. Ada perasaan kasihan saat Chanyeol menampar keras Kai

"ini sudah keterlaluan Kai!" ucap Chanyeol

.

.

/PLAK!/ Chen menampar pipi anaknya yang diketahui sudah kurang ajar. Chanyeol menceritakan semuanya pada Chen

"DARI DULU KAU TIDAK PERNAH MEMBUAT KU BANGGA!" Teriak Chen

. Kai hanya menunduk menangis tidak berani menatap ayahnya yang marah besar

"PERCUMA SAJA KAU PINTAR TAPI TAK BER ETIKA!" Bentak Chen

Lagi

"ta-tapi aku hanya menyelamatkannya.. kalian salah faham..hiks" lirih Kai pelan namun bisa didengar telinga Chen

"chagi jebal hentikaaan" lirih Xiumin pada suaminya

"TIDAK BISA! DIA SUDAH TERLALU BANYAK MEMBUAT ONAR! AKU MALU MEMILIKI ANAK SEPERTIMU KIM JONGINN!"

Kai tidak bisa menjawab lagi. Suaranya sudah hilang karna isak tangis yang tidak berhenti. Isak tangis yang dihasilkan karna ia disalahkan padahal ia tak salah!

/PAK!/ Chen

melempar kasar kartu ATM Ke wajah Kai

"Bawa itu! Dan tinggalkan rumah ini! Bersikaplah! Kau bukan penghuni rumah ku!" ujar Chen

"Aku malu memiliki anak seperti mu! Pergilah! Aku hanya tak ingin melihat wajahmu!" ucap Chen meninggalkan Kai yang menangis sejadi-jadinya. Xiumin tak kuasa melihat anak semata wayangnya. Naluri ibunya dapat merasakan bahwa Kai tidak bersalah

"Pergilaah~ anggap saja kau kuliah diluar negri sayaang" ucap Xiiumin memeluk anaknya

"Pergilah~ sebelum ayahmu bertambah marah"

"Eomma mianhee~" tangis Kai menyandarkan kepala ke dada Xiumin

"Eomma mengerti Kai~ eomma percaya padamu~"

.

.

.

Kai tidak tau kemana ia harus pergi setelah ia di usir dari rumah. Kaki Kai melangkah sembarang. Kai tak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang yang jijik padanya. Karna Kai tidak merasa bersalah

"K-kai..?" lirih Dio yang berpapasan dengan Kai. Kai menoleh tajam kearah Dio. Ditariknya tangan Dio kesuatu tempat. Keruang ganti. Entah kenapa tidak ada perrlawanan dari Dio kali ini

/BRUK!/ Kai mendorong kasar tubuh Dio membentur dinding. Kai menyesal melihat wajah Dio yang kesakitan karna ulahnya. /GREPP/ Kai memeluk Dio. Berusaha tetap lembut pada Namja yang sangat ia cintai

"Hiks! Kenapa kau lakukan itu Hyuung!? Padahal kau tau aku sama sekali tak melakukannya!" tangis Kai pecah. Dio dapat merasakan bahunya basah karna air mata Kai. Bibir Dio bergetar menahan tangis. Air mata memenuhi mata Dio

"Karna aku membencimu! Itu alasan yang cukup!" ujar Dio tetap tegar

"katakan! Apa yang membuatmu beenci pada ku!?" kai mempererat pelukanya

". . . kai jebal~ jangan paksa aku!" dio mendorong tubuh Kai

/Chuu~/ lagi! Dio merasakan sensasi nyaman dan tenang saat Kai menciumnya. Kai selalu memperlakukanya dengan lembut

"Tapi perkataan mu semalam terlalu kejam Hyung! Kau membuat orang salah faham dan semua orang membenciku! Apakah harus kuluruskan saja kesalah fahaman itu dengan melakukan yang sebenarnya..?" ucap Kai setelah melepas ciumanya dan beralih membuka kasar baju seragam Dio. Dio hanya bisa meneteskan air mata tanpa perlawanan. Dio sadar... dia keterlaluan. Jadi sebagai permintaan maaf pada Kai. Dio pasrah dengan apa yang Kai lakukan padanya

"lakukan Kai~ agar orang tidak salah faham" ucap Dio memejamkan kedua matanya. Dan menetes lah air mata Dio yang menumpuk. /JLEBB/ Hati Kai sakit melihat air mata Dio. Kai tidak kuat menyakiti Dio. /Chuu~/ Kai mencium Dio selembut mungkin. Melumat bibir bawah dan bibir atas Dio bergantian. Sedangkan tangan Kai bergerak menutup kembali seragam Dio yang hampir semuanya terbuka

"Hyung! Saranghae" ucap Kai mendorong kasar tubuh Dio. Kai hanya sanggup mendorong kasar! Tidak untuk melakukan 'itu' padanya. kai tidak sanggup menyakiti Dio

/PUK!/ dorongan kasar dari Kai membuat gantungan Pororo dari tas Dio terlepas

"Aku pergi Hyuung~ mianhe aku banyak salah padamu~ semua yang ku lakukan sukses membuat mu benci padaku. Semua orang juga membeci ku. Padahal kau tau? Semua yang kulakukan karna aku mencintaimu Hyung" lirih Kai berjalan pergi

/KRAAKK/ gantungan pororo itu pecah terinjak Sengaja atau sengaja oleh kaki Kai. Dio menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dio merasakan hatinya nyeri saat melihat Kai menginjak hancur gantungan Pororo yang pernah Kai berikan pada Dio. Hanya gantungan Pororo benda kenang-kenangan dari Kai. Dan kini Gantungan Pororo sudah dihancur oleh Kai sendiri

Dio berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti. Pandangannya kosong namun kakinya terus berjalan ketempat Favorit dorongan dari mana Dio ingin bertemu Kai!

.

.

Ternyata benar tebakan Dio! Kai tengah menari di gedung sekolah. Tanpa Kai sadari , Dio terus memperhatikannya dari belakang. Dio tau! Dance adalah hal yang dilakukan Kai ketika ia sedang Patah hati/BRUUK/ Kai melempar bajunya sembarang dan terus menari. Tariannya mengambarkan hatinya. Sampai ketika Kai memutar tubuhnya. Kai terhenti

"Ahhh~ aku mencari karton di gudang.. aku fikir tak ada orang di sini. Mian Kai" ucap Dio berdusta

"Ohh!" jawab Kai singkat cuek./gluk gluk/ Kai meminum air dalam botol dengan cepat. Dia kehausan setelah menari/Byyuuuurr/ Kai menumpahkan seluruh air sampai habis ke kepalanya

/glek/ Dio meneguk kasar salivanya. Entah! Pemandangan didepannya sekarang sangat seksi menurutnya

"Aku pergi!" ucap Kai meninggalkan Dio yang kembali menangis. Dio menangis kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia tidak bisa mengatakan. . .

Nado saranghae?

.

.

Dio duduk dibangkunya. Dio kurang mendengarkan Cheanyeo;yang sedang menjelaskan bagaimana cara memilih Kuliah yang baik. Fikirannya dipenuhui dengan Kai Kai Kai dan Kai!

"Baiklah anak-anak ! sampai disini dulu pembahasannya" ucap Chen keluar kelas dan diikuti semua murid. Hanya tinggal Dio yang masih termenung disitu.

"Aish! Untuk apa aku memikirkannyaaaa !? bukankah iini yang kau mau Dio..?" ucap Dio pada diri sendiri. Dio memandang bangku di depannya~ bangku Kai!. Disitu ada Kai! Ada Kai yang selalu menoleh padanya. ada Kai yang selalu membantunya. Ada Kai yang selalu mengejarnya. Dan. . . ada Kai yang kini pergi. Dio menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dio memeluk bangku Kai~ Dio merindukan Kai. Dio memandang lirih meja Kai. Ada Notebook hitam dilacinya. Dio pun mengambilnya. Lalu membukanya

Dihalaman pertama bertulis "Do Kyung Soo~" Dio menutup mulutnya kaget

"Kim Jongin Forever Love Do KyungSoo" Dio menangis lagi

"ku beranikan menulis ini karena aku yakin ! hyung tidak akan membukaya...kecualii... jika Hyung mulai peduli pada ku, peduli karena Hyung mencintaiku.. hehe aku sangat pede ne Hyung?"

"Buku ini kumiliki saat pertama kali aku bertemu Do Kyung Soo. Saat cinta pertama ku jatuh padanya~ catatan ini. . . semua tentang diriku dan Do Kyungsoo" Dio tak sanggup lagi membacanya. Dan beralih membuka halaman buku dengan sembarang

/JLEB!/ Dio menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan tangisnya agar tidak menjaditeriakan. Disitu juga ada Foto Dio tidur. Lalu ada Kai di sebelahnya yang sedang membawa Donat bersusun. Dio fikir Kai hanya Memotret nya sekali saja! Tapi Dio salah! Ada banyak Foto Dio yang tengah tidur, ada Dio sedang belajar, ada Dio sedang marah-marah, ada Foto Dio sedang mengomel, dan terakhir... ada foto Kai dan Dio di Bus dan dihutan. Entah sejak kapan Kai mengumpulakan foto sebanyak itu tanpa sepengetahuan Dio

Merasa tak sanggup lagi melihat Foto! Dio membuka halaman Akhir catatan itu

"Aku tak tau arah tujuan ku kemana~ aku ingin besama Do kyungsoo~ tapi tak mungkin! Dia membenciku! Luhan Sehun membenciku! Bahkan ayah tak ingin melihatku lagi! Aku memang memalukan! Semoga kepergian ku membawa kebahagiaan untuk kalian~ dan untuk mu juga Hyung~ Dio Hyung~ Saranghae"

Dio menutup kasar catatan itu. Dio tak ingin melanjutkannya lagi

Difikirannya hanyalah Kai akan pergi? Dio langsung berlari keluar sekolah. Menaiki Taxi,

"ke bandara !" ucap Dio pada Sopir itu, dan Sopir itu mengangguk, melaju cepat. Namun Taxi itu harus terhenti karena jalana macet. Dio melirik Arlojinya. Jam 09.30 pm. Dio semakin gelisah! Dio takut! Penerbangan akan berakhir sebentar lagiii! Itu artinya Kai sudah benar-benar pergii. Jalanan semakin macet. Sedangkan Dio ingin segera sampai dibandara

"Aku berhenti disini saja!" ucap Dio menyerahkan uang pada sopir. Dan . . .

L A R I

Dimana biasanya Kai yang berlari cepat demi memenuhi keinginan Dio demi Gulali yang tidak akan dimakan karna alasanterlambat 2 detik.. dimana Dio yang sangat senang mendesak Kai sehingga membuat Kai terpaksa berlari mengejar Dio. Dan kini! Dio yang mengejar Kai. Mengejar Kai yang belum pergi atau sudah pergi

/TAP!/ Dio berhenti di km 300 dari kemacetan ke Bandara. Kosong! Tak ada seorang pun disitu. Hanya ada paman satpam yang memang bertugas disitu

"Emm.. Tuan~ apa tidak ada penerbangan setelah ini..?" tanya Dio mengharap-harap

"Tidak ada~ yang tadi penerbangan terakhir"

"A-apa kau melihat Namja tinggi berkulit Tan sudah berangkat..?"

"Aku lupa! Sepertinya sudah! Karna tak ada orang disini" satpam itu pergi

/Tess/ hanya air mata penyesalan yang dapat keluar dari mata bulat Dio

"Hiks! Hiks! Aku menyesaaal" tangis Dio

"Aku belum sempat mengatakan hiks!"

"Na-Nado Saranghae"

"Nado Saranghae. . . Kai"

"Aku bahkan belum mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai nyaaaaa" kesal Dio pada diri sendiri

Angin malam menerpa seluruh tubuh Dio yang terdiam berdiri kaku

Kini hanyalah ada Dio yang menyesal telah menganggap remeh cinta Kai padanya. Dio sadar telah jahat padanya. dio menangis sejadi-jadinya saat mengetahui Kai di usir dari rumah gara-gara dia. Dan yang paling ia sesali adalah~ disaat Dio tidak sempat mengatakan Nado Saranghae setelah apa-apa perbuatan Dio pada Kai

Dimana Dio yang selalu menyuruh Kai ini itu dengan hitungan Menit yang singkat! Disaat Dio ingat awal pertemuannya dengan Kai

Karena January bertumbuh dengan Kai yang memperlakukan Dio Layaknya Calpih

January Caliph

**END**

**riview jebaL  
**


End file.
